Te llamo esta noche
by KittyEvey
Summary: Así pudieron encontrarse por primera vez nuestras queridas heroínas. Clasifiación M por describir la relación entre dos mujeres maduras. Pequeño homenaje a la fallecida Whitney Houston.


_**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerretsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N:** El haber recibido una crítica de una lectora de Fanfiction, luzmariana, me animó para seguir escribiendo sobre la detective y la médico forense._

_En esta ocasión les presento una historia basada en una canción interpretada por la fallecida y talentosa Whitney Houston, "Call you tonight", publicada en un cd del 2009._

_Se me ocurrió como escenario para haberse conocido e iniciado su relación. Todo es desde la perspectiva de Jane Rizzoli._

_Espero les guste, sus comentarios son bien recibidos._

_**Te llamo esta noche**_

Estaba en el salón principal de la Alcaldía de Boston, se estaba honrando a los compañeros jubilados del servicio y se daba un discurso de compromisos del Alcalde para con los miembros del cuerpo policiaco local, entre ellos reclutar más personal especializado que apoyen a los equipos de detectives para resolver crímenes.

Estaba a punto de bostezar cuando una mujer de cabello rubio rojizo apareció por la puerta lateral con un vestido verde esmeralda. No le pude quitar la mirada de encima: menuda, de cuerpo delgado, blanca, ojos grandes y cejas delgadas. Sus labios eran rojos y gruesos, su nariz afilada y sus brazos delgados, manos bien cuidadas. Por supuesto que el bostezo nunca se presentó y un suspiro lo sustituyó. Era raro que una mujer captara así mi atención. ¿Tendría oportunidad de conocerla? El aplauso de la audiencia rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos, observé lo que sucedía en el escenario y de pronto, cuando intenté localizar de nuevo a la rubia rojiza, la había perdido.

Después de la Alcaldía, se ofreció una reunión social en un salón de uno de los hoteles céntricos de la ciudad. Aunque la conversación con los compañeros era entretenida, no me hicieron olvidar aquella figura femenina que ví en el salón de ceremonias. Francamente, deseaba estar mejor con ella. Fui por mi segunda cerveza a la barra de bebidas cuando giré sobre mis propios pasos para regresar a donde estaban todos y ahí, en las escalinatas de la entrada del salón, con una sonrisa discreta y pasos un tanto apurados, de nuevo apareció la rubia rojiza en su vestido verde esmeralda. Pude notar sus zapatos, nada baratos, sus piernas bien formadas y ridículamente blancas, parecía que nunca tomaba el sol.

Definitivamente las estrellas estaban alineadas y aquellas apariciones debían significar algo, si no, que me parta un rayo. Para mí, era el destino. El Alcalde la saludó de manera diligente y la llevó a donde estaban los jefes de los precintos de la ciudad. Su sonrisa era amable, pero podría jurar que se sentía un tanto incómoda con tanta atención. ¿Quién era? Alguien tan bella y tan tímida. Es una combinación extraña, excepto cuando la mujer no es conciente de su propia belleza. Ella les miraba con atención, pero su lenguaje corporal delataba que se esforzaba para no perder el hilo de la conversación, como si lo que dijeran no lo comprendiera del todo o no le interesara en absoluto. Tenía qué conocerla, saber más de ella; pero no tenía idea de momento cómo abordarla, estaba con los jefes y con el Alcalde, no quería ponerme en ridículo frente a ellos, y para ser honesta, de ninguna manera quería ponerme en ridículo frente a ella.

Las conversaciones seguían fluidas en mi grupo de compañeros, todos formulaban buenos deseos para el médico forense en jefe que se jubilaba. Era irremediable, tendría que irse, ya era tiempo. Era el amigo ideal de todos, pero sus facultades físicas comenzaban a traicionarlo y en ese trabajo había que estar al cien por ciento en todos los sentidos.

Llegado el momento de la verdadera despedida, me sentí vulnerable, abracé apresuradamente a nuestro buen amigo y procuré desaparecerme lo más pronto que pude en una de las terrazas que rodeaban el salón de fiestas. La vista del atardecer en Boston era hermosa, daba la sensación de que el centro de la ciudad estaba a mis pies, con los edificios y sus techos puntiagudos señalando un cielo despejado. Parecía una postal, unos metros debajo de aquella terraza se fundían árboles y construcciones históricas, definitivamente, dejaba ver lo mejor de la metrópoli, donde yo orgullosamente trabajaba para proteger y servir a los ciudadanos y hacer justicia a las víctimas.

Me recargué en el barandal de cantera, dejé mi cerveza en el filo, y disfruté sentir en mi cuerpo el viento primaveral. Mi corazón temblaba, pensé en mi propio futuro, dejar atrás todo y cambiar repentinamente de ritmo de vida. Cerré mis ojos, suspiré, de manera incontrolable se derramaron algunas lágrimas por mi mejilla. Decidí recordar a la rubia rojiza que seguía adentro con los invitados y que yo todavía no resolvía cómo abordar. Me dio cierto alivio.

Cuando abrí los ojos, a poca distancia, una figura femenina conocida, la que había invocado en mi pensamiento, estaba observándome detenidamente. Salté del susto, no la había escuchado entrar a la terraza.

- Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

Me dijo suavemente. La miré directamente a los ojos, eran grandes y verde oliva. El vestido hacía que resaltaran aún más de aquel rostro de tez blanca. Creí en sus palabras, eran sinceras. Se le dibujó una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, esa sonrisa ya la había visto antes, cuando llegó a saludar a las autoridades, pero ahora su cuerpo estaba más relajado.

- No te preocupes, pude haber muerto del susto, pero no importa.

Quise sonar despreocupada, pero mi ironía no la podía controlar, era mi mejor defensa en momentos vulnerables y ella me había pillado en uno. Frunció el seño y desapareció la sonrisa tímida de su rostro.

- En verdad lo siento, no quise interrumpirte ni asustarte. Será mejor que me retire.

Me mordí el labio y me dí una palmada mental por brusca.

- Espera…

La alcancé en una zancada, tengo las piernas largas. Estiré mi mano y la sujeté del antebrazo para impedir que se alejara más. Ella me miró de manera franca, ahora sus ojos también parecían brillantes, ¿la hice sentir tan mal? Me volví a pegar mentalmente.

- …ahora lo siento yo, no quise ser grosera.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, me observó detenidamente, como si sopesara mis palabras y tratara de asegurarse de que mi disculpa era sincera. Sus ojos me atraparon, me sentí segura, cómoda, como si la conociera de hace tiempo, así que no dudé en extender mi explicación.

- Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y no te escuché llegar; además, no es común que las personas me vean derramar lágrimas. No es una faceta que me guste que vean de mí.

Expliqué con más detalle, un poco tímida y al mismo tiempo, sorprendida de mí, no era común que yo diera explicaciones.

- Lo siento.

Repitió.

- Hey, no tienes de qué disculparte.

- No quise entrometerme en un momento tan íntimo para ti.

Sentí que mis mejillas enrojecieron. ¡Qué mujer tan considerada! ¿Podría pedir algo mejor en esta tarde? El destino me estaba dando un regalo enorme ¿cómo puedo hacer para conectarme en todos niveles con esta chica? Ella me siguió observando sin sonreír todavía y con el cuerpo tenso.

- ¿Cómo puedo convencerte de que ya estoy bien?

Le pregunté con honestidad, no quería que se sintiera en absoluto culpable por haberme asustado. Ante mi frase y mi media sonrisa, me correspondió con otra tímida expresión alegre en su rostro. Observó mi cara detenidamente e inclinó la cabeza, ¿Cómo es que haciendo un gesto tan simple me robó el aliento?

- Dime tu nombre.

Dijo casi en un susurro.

- Jane.

Le dije de manera simple, sonriendo ampliamente, sintiendo que mi corazón saltaba un poquito más rápido. ¿Qué me está haciendo esta mujer? Tenía que conocerla mejor.

- ¿Y el tuyo?

- Maura.

Estiré mi mano con la mayor seguridad que me fue posible, lo cierto es que Maura había desecho todas mis defensas con aquel pequeño encuentro.

- Gusto en conocerte Maura.

- El gusto es mío, Jane.

Volvíamos a empezar, ahora ambas con sonrisas en nuestros rostros, y en mi caso, con una corriente de electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo al simple contacto de su piel blanca y suave. Decidí prolongar la conversación.

- ¿Eres nueva en el cuerpo policiaco?

- Sí, mañana será mi primer día, claro, si no hay llamado durante la noche.

De pronto sonó mi teléfono. El deber llamaba. La miré para disculparme por la interrupción y mientras escuchaba al despachador, me perdí en sus ojos verde oliváceos.

- Disculpa, tengo que tomar esta llamada. Rizzoli…bien, gracias, voy de camino.

Me dirijí a ella de nuevo.

- Tengo que irme, desearía poder quedarme, pero el deber llama.

Algo en su mirada provocó que inevitablemente el encanto italiano surgiera en mí para tomar la iniciativa y pedirle, sin razón aparente, su teléfono celular con el que jugaba en sus manos. Parecía que estaba también un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Me permites?

Estiré la mano en dirección a la suyas, me observó y cuidadosamente revisó mis largas manos. Con una sonrisa me extendió el aparato telefónico, observándola con mi visión periférica, noté que no me perdía detalle, me sentí halagada, no era únicamente yo la que sentía atracción. Marqué mi número en su pantalla y verifiqué que entrara a mi línea para tener también registrado el suyo.

- La vida de policía es complicada, a veces desearía no estar siempre bajo presión, me daría más tiempo para hacer las cosas que me gustan.

Expliqué de manera escueta sin que ella me lo hubiera pedido, ¡Demonios! ¡Era tan fácil conversar con ella!

- Sí, así es la vida de policía.

Fue su simple respuesta. La observé de nuevo con detenimiento, pretendía alargar el momento. No quería olvidar su rostro, quería aprendermelo de memoria para recordarlo en los momentos difíciles del día. Estiré la mano para entregarle su celular y me permití rozar su mano por más tiempo de lo debido. Otra vez, el encanto italiano surgió de mis entrañas.

- Te llamo esta noche.

Ella asintió en silencio, confirmando que estaría esperando mi llamada, no necesitó decir más nada. Yo sé que no soy buena con las palabras cuando se trata de describir las cosas, aún teniendo un vocabulario más amplio que el promedio, no podría describir con exactitud todo lo que me hizo sentir con su simple compañía, con sus ojos brillantes observándome, y su cuerpo relajado, dispuesta en aquel encuentro a conocernos un poco más.

La noche comenzó dramáticamente: Un doble homicidio que resolver, parecía que no podría ir a casa y tenía una llamada pendiente qué hacer. Teníamos un médico forense nuevo asignado. ¿Podría ayudarnos a concluir el caso lo más pronto posible? Me dirigí a la morgue, veríamos que tan bueno era el novato para hacer sus dictámenes y dar pruebas contundentes para resolver los casos.

Mientras bajaba por el pasillo me invadieron las ganas de hablarle a Maura, el que ya no estuviera un amigo trabajando con nosotros y lidiar con la presión diaria de los horrores de la ciudad, me hicieron pensar en ella, en la seguridad que percibí en mí al mirarla a los ojos, pensé también en la alegría de mi corazón al sentir el roce de su piel. ¿Cómo comenzaría la conversación? Decidí que era buena idea desearle suerte en su primer día, igual hasta podría invitarla a almorzar si trabajaba en un precinto cercano. Caminaba sola por el pasillo, tenía privacidad suficiente, así que decidí llamarla, quería cumplir mi palabra, pero sobretodo, quería que supiera que estaba pensando en ella. Esta mujer ya me tenía comiendo de su mano después de un simple e inocente encuentro.

Sonó una, dos, tres veces, una figura femenina atrás de la puertas corredizas de laboratorio forense se quitó los guantes y contestó el teléfono.

- ¿Jane?

- ¿Maura?

- Sí.

Contestó con la misma suavidad con la que me habló en la terraza. Comencé a pasear por el corredor, dando la espalda al laboratorio. Me puso nerviosa y contenta escuchar el suspiro con el que contestó al teléfono.

- Disculpa que te llame a esta hora, apenas encontré un espacio para estar sola y poder llamarte, quería desearte suerte en tu primer día de trabajo mañana.

Una enorme sonrisa estaba dibujada en mi rostro, no lo podía evitar, podía partirme un rayo en ese momento e irme feliz de este mundo.

- Gracias, Jane…

Rió levemente, no comprendí de qué se reía, pero me pareció hermoso el sonido que hacía.

- …pero dime ¿por qué no me lo deseas personalmente?

Fruncí el seño y escuché las puertas del laboratorio deslizarse. Me volví y para mi sorpresa ella era la nueva médico forense asignada a nuestro precinto. Mi sonrisa fue más amplia y ella la reflejó.

Suspiré, aquelllo era el destino y creía en él.

- Lo haré personalmente, pero, recuerda que no me gusta que me vean vulnerable, soy una persona muy privada, ¿sabes?

- Oh, entiendo.

Conservó la sonrisa discreta. Me acerqué a ella todavía hablando por teléfono. En voz bajita le dije

- Te deseo toda la suerte en tu nuevo trabajo. He escuchado que tendrás muy buenos compañeros que hasta te pueden invitar a almorzar para que conozcas más sobre el precinto.

Rió levemente de nuevo, yo misma estaba sorprendida con mi coquetería. Sus ojos brillaron y decidieron seguirme el juego.

- No lo sé, posiblemente el caso y mi primer día de oficina me mantenga tan ocupada que no pueda salir a almorzar. Pero como fuera, podría llamarte por la noche y te diré qué podríamos hacer, quizá podríamos tener una cena en mi casa después de que me recojas en mi oficina.

Mi rostro enrojeció por completo ante el coqueteo franco de Maura. Colgué el teléfono, presiento que estar con ella no será fácil, pero estaba abriendo la puerta para conocerla mejor. Lo cierto es que nuestro trabajo es bastante ocupado y en verdad tendríamos que hacernos espacio si queríamos establecer una relación. ¿Relación? Se me cortó el aliento de sólo pensar en la posibilidad de comenzar algo serio. Todo aquello era algo positivo, ¿no? ese encuentro en el momento y lugar precisos, el deseo de conocerla más, parecían estarme convenciendo de que la vida era así, que debía dejarme llevar para disfrutar de la magia de coincidir y empezar a conectarme con alguien tan hermoso como Maura.

Traté de ocultar mi sonrisa y concentrarme mientras ella, también sonriendo, comenzaba a explicarme sus hallazgos en los cuerpos de su mesa de trabajo. Me parecía una falta de respeto mostrar tanta alegría ante un cadáver. Korsak y Frost, mis compañeros detectives nos interrumpieron, hice las presentaciones de rigor y comenzamos a compartir teorías para resolver el caso.

Ya era la madrugada del día siguiente cuando salíamos de la morgue. Esperé que los otros detectives de adelantaran, pretendía evitar ser vista por mis compañeros, volví el rostro para dedicarle a Maura una última sonrisa y ella confirmó la promesa que hacía rato me había hecho; a señas y moviendo sus labios carmín me dijo: "Te llamo esta noche".

* * *

**A/N**:Por favor, escuchen la canción de esta talentosa cantante, narra de manera original un encuentro breve con una persona especial, KEy.


End file.
